The Truth Or Dare Game show Hetalia Vs Host Club
by Kamiko Lifen
Summary: Hetalia character are on the Truth or dare game show competing againist the ouran high host club. What secrets will appear!


Truth or dare-Hetalia Club (A crossover of Hetalia and Ouran High Host Club)

Alexis: Welcome to Truth or Dare Hetalia Club style! We are your hosts Audrey, Alexis, and Heather. Now let's let the games Begin!

Audrey: Okay Tamaki and Germany you are up! Tamaki you get to choose truth or dare.

Tamaki: Well my beautiful flower I choose Truth.

Germany: You idiot! You are just like Italy!

Italy: Heyyy!

Audrey: Anyway…Tamaki and Germany- what manga do you read in the dark under your covers?

Germany: Hey how do you know that I would read that crap?

Audrey: I have my ways….. *Eyebrows shoot up*

Tamaki: Actually I won't deny it. I am a fan of Peach girl to be honest, although if they made a manga with you my dearest Audrey I would read it daily.

Germany: Why you no good suck up! Do you want me to gas you? I don't read manga crap; however I do enjoy War and Peace in my free time.

Heather: Well it's time to move on to our next group. Mori and Italy your up! Italy it's your decision.

Italy: Wella...I really wanted to do a dare ya' know?

Heather: How exactly would I know? Well…anyway Mori and Italy you both need to spend the rest the evening in Japanese school girl cosplay uniforms! We have them in size XS! XD

Italy: Hey perfect these are so cute!

Mori: Are you crazy? You stupid *%^#er!

Alexis: Well while those too idiots spend there time getting changed backstage lets move on to our next group. Haruhi and England your up! Haruhi you get to decide this round.

Haruhi: Uh well I guess truth….I don't really know.

England: Of course you don't you pathetic wanker.

Alexis: Hey Britain hate to become America in this situation, but dude cool off! So for England and Haruhi's truth they need to tell us which person/country they truly despise.

Haruhi: Uh why do we have to do this one? Can I just skip?

Alexis: Sorry…No.

England: Well you want me to 100% honest? It's Germany, for some reason her gets the most screen time which just means that all of my screen time I'm with France or America. I don't want anymore DAMN YAOI!

Alexis: So readers you have heard England's calling, he doesn't want to be put in anymore yaoi pairings. Haruhi, you still haven't told us who you hate…Let's go.

Haruhi: Okay is Arthur can be honest then so can I….Benio Amakusa, she is annoying and caught on me going to Lobelia academy. I just. Ugh I can't stand her!

Audrey: Well that was quite interesting…For our next group we have France and Nekozawa. Two ridiculous weird creepy people together!

Nekozawa: Turn out the lights! They are burning my skin!

France: Well you lizard I was unaware that you even had any skin. Ha! it is no where near as beautiful as me!

Tamaki: I think you mean me, gorgeous.

Nekozawa: Francis you toad I will curse you!

France: You think I am gorgeous huh? Well sexy I can say the same like wise, I just ja' adore your hair!

Tamaki: Well thank you I don't do anything to it.

France: Oh really? It's so hot! I might need to try that style, would you mind giving me the name of your stylist?

Germany: EVERBODY SHUT UP!

Audrey: Thank you Germany. So France you get to decide this one.

France: I have always been a daring person…so dare.

Audrey: France and Nekozawa you both need to trade outfits for the next five rounds.

Mori: Why does everyone have to change? This thing barely fits over my muscles.

Alexis: Oh well I could help you get it on correctly *Blushes madly*

Mori: Thank you I need help.

Italy: I think mine fits great!

Germany: *Mutters- Of course you would.*

Audrey: Hello people let's stay on task here! France and Nekozawa lets go!

France: *begins stripping*

America: Well we know that Frenchie here loves camera time on his butt! Planning on making a porno anytime soon?

France: At least I get action from somewhere else besides cheeseburgers!

America: At least cheeseburgers weren't in my garden!

Heather: Well camera man lets move it out of the shot, that way no porno can be made.

Nekozawa: I refuse!

France: *standing naked with hands on hips* Well then I'll undress you!

Nekozawa: W-W-What no I am FINE!

Heather: Moving on here…Our next Group is Honey and Sealand! They cute little ones!

Honey: I am a senior, sempi….

Sealand: Well hello friend I am Sealand!

Heather: You get to pick here Honey!

Honey: Uhh… well do I get cake when were done?

Heather: Sure. So, what's it going to be then?

Honey: Um…I guess truth.

Heather: What is your favorite character from each others show? So Sealand what is your favorite Ouran High Host Club character? Honey what is your favorite Hetalia character?

Sealand: Umm well…I think that Hikaru is my favorite.

Honey: I think that… Latvia is my favorite.

Latvia: Me? Really me?

Russia: *Continues pushing head down*

Alexis: Just three more groups to go today guys! Hikaru *begins blushing* and Japan you are up. Japan you get to choose this time.

Japan: Ummm…Truth.

Hikaru: Good choose! *Gives high five*

Alexis: Okay then, what is your true guilty pleasure?

Hikaru: Hmm…I think that mine are probably calendars of Haruhi in cosplay.

Tamaki: HIKARU YOU RAT! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE? DADDY CAN'T HAVE YOU LOOKING AT THESE!

Hikaru: I just asked her for them, geez boss.

Japan: Well mine is probably cooking good food for America.

America: Your food is nasty. The only Japanese food I like is panda express!

Japan: That is fake Chinese food.

China: Still tastes good-aru!

Audrey: Well, for our next group we have Kaoru and Russia. Russia you get to decide-

Kaoru: Why would you let the freaky weirdo decide? He is going to KILL ME!

Russia: Belarus, am I freaky weirdo?

Belarus: Of course not my love…

Russia:Uhhhhh….

Kaoru: Why couldn't I be stuck with Alfred?

Russia: I guess I choose dare.

Kaoru: *Get on knees and begins praying*

Audrey: For your dare I need you to go up to a character that you think is really pretty, kiss her on the cheek, and then ask her out.

Kaoru: Uhh…how about no.

Russia: Hmm…okay. *Walks towards Haruhi*

Tamaki: DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER…LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEP.

Russia: *Still walking closer*

Kaoru: *Slowly walks towards Hungary*

Austria: *Begins glaring* Why are you walking near us?

Russia: *Picks up Haruhi bridal style, kisses her passionately then sets her down.* Haruhi, sorry I had to pick you up due to your shortness. Will you-

Haruhi: Yes.

Russia: Will you…Drink Vodka with me some time?

Haruhi: *Loses all happy emotion* Of course you would say that. No, sorry.

Tamaki: THAT'S RIGHT YOU BIG WIERDO HARUHI DOESN'T LIKE VOLDKA…OR YOU!

Russia: *Still smiling walks back to his chair*

Kaoru: *Quickly kisses Hungary on the cheek*

Austria: What the hell! What are you doing to my wife!

Kaoru: *Looks at ground while he blushes* Umm…Elizaveta would you mind taking a vacation with me sometime? We could go to the Bahamas…or Cuba?

Cuba: HEY! Watch yourself!

Hungary: Ummm well I suppose so.

Austria: Hey! What am I supposed to do with you! *Points finger at Kaoru*

Kaoru: *Slowly skips his way back to his chair*

Heather: For our last group for the day we have Kyoya and our Nordic friend (Not really) Finland!

Kyoya: Can we just move on? I have work to do.

Finland: I get to be in this?

Heather: Kyoya, you get to decide this time.

Kyoya: Truth.

Heather: Um, okay for your truth you both need to tell us your favorite movie and why.

Finland: Here comes Santa Clause, because it's about my favorite holiday.

Kyoya: *Stares at ground* The Sound of Music…It is very inspirational.

Heather: INSPIRATIONAL? WHAT!

Alexis: Well sorry guys that's all we have for today's crossover of random animes Truth or Dare. *Theme song plays in background* See ya' next time!


End file.
